The present disclosure describes a highly adjustable support for an optical device that is adapted for use by outdoor enthusiasts, such as hunters and nature watchers. Although the prior art has described a number of such supports for optical devices for general purpose use, and several mounts adapted for use by outdoor enthusiasts, these supports do not meet the unique needs presented by use in outdoor environments.
Outdoor enthusiasts use optical devices for a variety of purposes in the pursuit of their outdoor activities. For example, many take pictures of animals and scenery they encounter. In addition, hunters often take pictures or video footage of the animals they hunt or observe. In many cases, the outdoor enthusiast has his/her hands occupied with other matters and does not have a hand free to hold and operate an optical device, such as a camera or video recorder. Therefore, in order to use an optical device, a stable support for the optical device is required. For maximum perfonnance, the support should be able attach to a wide range of objects, such as, but not limited to, tree branches, tree stands, fence post and the like, which may be encountered in the natural setting. As these objects may not always be present at the desired angle for optimal use of the optical device, the mount should be adjustable in order to place the optical device in a suitable position for use. In addition, the support should be easily and quickly adjustable to allow the operator to easily locate and follow a target with the optical device during use.
As the devices currently available fail to satisfy all of these requirements, there is a need for an improved support for an optical device that satisfies the shortcomings of the prior devices. The support of the present disclosure provides such a solution.
The present disclosure describes an improved support for an optical device. The support in its most general form comprises an attachment means, a leveling means adjustably secured to the attachment means, a support arm adjustably secured to the leveling means and a mount for an optical device secured to the support arm. The support is preferably made from lightweight material such as aluminum so that it can be carried by a user to a given area for use. In addition, the support is designed so that it can be folded into a compact state for easy transport to a given area for use. The support is also designed so that it can be attached to objects that were not designed to receive a support for an optical device and still place the mount (with the attached optical device) in a position suitable for use.
In one embodiment, the leveling means comprises a vertical adjustment element adjustably secured to the attachment means at a first pivot point and a horizontal adjustment element adjustably secured to the vertical adjustment element at a second pivot point. The vertical adjustment element can rotate at least 90 degrees, and preferably at least 180 degrees, about the first pivot point, and the horizontal adjustment element can rotate at least 90 degrees about the second pivot point. Through rotation of the vertical adjustment element and the horizontal adjustment element about the first and second pivot points, the leveling means is adjustable so as to place the support arm and the mount (with its attached optical device) in a suitable position for use, regardless of the orientation of the object to which the support is attached. The support arm is adjustably connected to the leveling means and comprises at least 2, and preferably 3, arms adjustably connected to one another. In the embodiment where the support arm comprises three arms, the first arm is rotatably connected to the leveling means, the second arm is rotatably connected to the first arm, and the third arm is rotatably connected to the second arm. A standard mount for an optical device is provided and secured to the third arm. The rotatable connections are accomplished through a coupling means. In one embodiment, the coupling means are frictional disks. Through the use of the coupling means, sufficient resistance is provided to position and maintain the support arm in a desired configuration, yet sufficient freedom of movement is retained so that the support arm may be easily adjusted by the user. Additionally, the coupling means provide strength for the support arm, allowing the support arm to receive optical devices of at least 12 pounds in weight.
Therefore, it is an object of the disclosure to provide an improved, highly adjustable support for an optical device that is adapted for use by outdoor enthusiasts. It is another object of the present disclosure to provide such a support that is lightweight and compact, so that a user can easily transport the support to an intended area of use, which may be an outdoor environment. Furthermore, it is an object of the disclosure to provide a support for an optical device that can be attached to a wide range of objects that were not designed to receive a support for an optical device, and still place the support arm and mount in a position suitable for use. It is another object of the disclosure to provide a support for an optical device that can be easily adjusted by a user with minimal effort and in a silent manner. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a support for optical devices capable of supporting optical devices of at least 12 pounds in weight without undesirable deflection.
The foregoing objects of the invention are provided for illustration only. Other objects may become apparent to those after reading the specification and attached claims. A preferred embodiment of the support for optical devices is described in the detailed description below, with reference to the accompanying figures.